crossingvoid_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills are the main part of combat system in Crossing Void. Every action a team can take is a skill, aside from skipping a turn. All Main Characters have 2 regular skills and 1 Climax Skill, all Support Characters have 1 support skill, and specific combinations of Main/Support have an additional Cross Skill. Regular Skill Regular Skills are the first and second skill available to a team, based on the Main Character. The first skill (S1) tends to cost 0 Skill Points (SP), but there are exceptions (Kojyo). The second skill tends to cost some amount of SP, but again, there are exceptions (Alice). SP is generated at the beginning of every team's turn, including enemy and fallen teams. When a battle starts, the first team to act will have 1 SP available, the second team will have 2, so on and so forth. If the first team is knocked out, then 2 SP will be generated between the sixth team's turn and the second team's following turn. However, if the battle only had 4 teams from the start, then only 4 SP total will be generated each round. Whenever SP is used, an equal amount of CP is generated. SP is generally capped at 10, but has a higher limit in some specific cases (such as in Void Expedition). Equipment set bonuses only affect regular skills when equipped on the Main Character. Climax Skill A Climax Skill is a Main Character's ultimate attack, typically something iconic from their source material. This is the third skill, and its icon is orange in color. Climax skills cost Climax Points (CP) and normally can only be used once per battle. While the majority of climax skills deal large amounts of damage, there are a couple that instead provide other drastic changes to the state of combat, such as substantial buffs or mass dispel/purify/heal. SP is generally capped at 10. See Also: Járngreipr, an Impression Weapon that can reset a team's Climax Skill Support Skill Support Skills are the fourth skill available to a team with a Support Character, and its effects are based on that support character. The vast majority of support skills cost SP, but again, there are notable exceptions (Yukina's costs 0 SP, while Mashiro's actually costs CP, though it can be used more than once per battle). Equipment set bonuses only affect support skills when equipped on the Support Character. Note that some set bonuses do specify that they only affect a Main Character's skills, in which case they would have no effect on support skills even when equipped on a support character. Cross Skill Cross Skills are only found on specific Main/Support Character pairings, and they are the fifth skill when available. While most cross skills deal damage, there are some that provide other effects such as buffs or healing. Cross Skills improve based on the star level of the characters being crossed, you don't need to level them up like other skills. This boost only counts stars beyond 1★. In other words, if both characters are 4★, then the listed boost is added to the base value 6 times. Most cross skills cost SP, but some cost CP and function as a second Climax Skill for that team. That means they can only be used once per battle, although they still count as a cross skill for the purposes of daily missions. CP Cross Skills cannot be restored with Járngreipr. Equipment set bonuses do affect cross skills when equipped on either, or both, the Main Character and Support Character, provided the cross skill meets the criteria of the set bonus. Possible exceptions are the Bag of Tricks and Shadows of Doubt sets - it has been reported that a cross skill that inflicts a debuff does not trigger these set bonuses. Impression Weapon Skill Impression Weapons equipped on Main Characters also have a skill, but it is outside the normal flow of skill - it doesn't cost any SP or CP, can be used during any team's turn, and doesn't cost an action to use. See Impression Weapons for more details. Category:Gameplay